This disclosure is directed to blends of poly(arylene ether) and polyamide. In particular, the disclosure is directed to blends of poly(arylene ether) and polyamide having low specific volume resistivity.
Poly(arylene ether) resins have been blended with polyamide resins to provide compositions having a wide variety of beneficial properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, impact strength, hydrolytic stability, and dimensional stability. Blends of poly(arylene ether) and polyamide which contain conductive carbon black been successfully painted by electrostatic painting and blends useful for electrostatic painting are commercially available.
Increasingly there is a trend in the painting industry to employ powder coating. However, commercially available compatibilized blends of poly(arylene ether) and polyamide, when powder coated, may not result in aesthetically acceptable coated articles. For example, the films produced by powder coating commercially available blends can suffer from uneven thickness that is visible to the naked eye and is aesthetically unpleasing.